muppetfandomcom-20200223-history
Muppet musicians
Characters from The Muppet Show and related productions who can play musical instruments. Animal * Percussion Beaker * Bass (The Muppet Show, Muppets Tonight) * Guitar (The Muppet Show) * Percussion (The Muppet Show) * Piano (The Muppet Show) * Saxophone (The Muppet Show) * Trumpet (The Muppet Show) Beautiful Day Monster * Trumpet (The Muppet Show) * Tuba (The Muppet Show) Beauregard * Harmonica (The Muppet Show episode 322) Bobby Benson :as unnamed Whatnot * Trumpet (The Muppet Show episode 215, episode 218) * Banjo (The Muppet Show episode 302) * Guitar (The Muppet Show) Bubba *Jug *Guitar Bunsen Honeydew * Washboard (Muppets Tonight) Chickens * Trumpet (one chicken, The Muppet Show episode 308) * See also Musical chickens Clifford * Bass * Guitar (The Jim Henson Hour) * Percussion (The Muppets at Walt Disney World) * Steel Marimbaphone (The Muppets at Walt Disney World) Crazy Harry * Explodaphone (The Muppet Show episode 306) * Triangle Bell (The Muppet Show season 1 opening, seasons 1-2 closing) Doglion * Piano (The Muppet Show) Droop *Trumpet (The Muppet Show) Dr. Teeth * Keyboards/organ/piano * Tambourine (The Muppet Show) Eugene * Tuba (It's a Very Merry Muppet Christmas Movie) Floyd Pepper * Accordion (The Muppets Take Manhattan) * Banjo (The Muppet Show) * Bass Guitar * Bongos (The Muppet Show) * Fiddle (Muppets Tonight) * Upright Bass (The Muppet Show, The Muppet Christmas Carol) * Vibraphone (The Muppet Show) Frank * Bass Forcryingoutloud Bird * Xylophone (The Muppet Show) Fozzie Bear * Piano (The Muppet Show) * Ukulele (The Muppet Show, The Muppet Movie) Gonzo * Bagpipes (The Muppet Show) * Guitar (It's a Very Merry Muppet Christmas Movie) * Saxophone (The Jim Henson Hour) * Trumpet (The Muppet Show) * Ukulele (The Muppet Show) * Violin (The Muppet Show) Gorgon Heap * Drums (The Muppet Show episode 318) Gramps * Violin Janice * Banjo (The Muppet Show) * Harp (It's a Very Merry Muppet Christmas Movie) * Lead Guitar * Steel Marimbaphone (The Muppets Take Manhattan) * Tambourine * Trombone (The Muppet Christmas Carol) * Trumpet (The Muppet Show) * Violin (The Muppet Christmas Carol) Jerry * Guitar Jim * Banjo Kermit the Frog * Banjo * Guitar (She Drives Me Crazy) * Lute (Tales of the Tinkerdee) * Piano (The Ed Sullivan Show, Sesame Street, The Muppets, Dancing with the Stars) * Trumpet (The Muppet Show) * Ukulele (The Muppet Show episode 215: Ukulele Lady) Link Hogthrob * Trumpet (The Jim Henson Hour) Lips * Trumpet Lubbock Lou * Mouth Harp Mahna Mahna *Bell (The Muppet Show) *Banjo (The Muppet Show) *Drums (The Ed Sullivan Show) Mildred * Piano (The Muppets Valentine Show) Miss Piggy * Trumpet (The Muppet Show episode 123) * Kazoo (The Muppet Show episode 123) Mr. Poodlepants *Piano Mutation *Banjo (The Muppet Show) Nigel * Maracas (The Muppet Show episode 123) * Clarinet (The Muppet Show) Ohboy Bird * Guitar (The Muppet Show) Righton Bird * Bongos (The Muppet Show) Rizzo the Rat * Guitar (Muppets Tonight) * Harmonica (Muppetisms) * Percussion (The Muppet Show) Robin the Frog * Banjo (source) Rowlf the Dog * Banjo (The Muppet Show) * Bongos (The Muppet Show) * Harmonica (The Muppet Movie) * Harp (The Muppet Show) * Piano (main instrument, various; see also Rowlf at the Piano) * Pipe Organ (The Muppet Show) * Synthesizer (From the Balcony) * Violin (The Jimmy Dean Show) * Ukulele (The Jimmy Dean Show) Scooter * Flute (The Muppet Show) * Guitar (The Muppet Show episode 417) * Lute (The Muppet Show episode 323) * Percussion, mainly tambourine (The Muppet Movie) * Piano (The Muppet Show) Shakey Sanchez *Drums (The Muppet Show) Slim Wilson * Guitar The Swedish Chef * Accordion (The Muppet Show) Sweetums * Trombone (The Muppet Show) Trumpet Girl *Trumpet (''The Muppet Show'' seasons 1-4) *Trombone ( ''The Muppet Show'' seasons 4-5) Whaddayasay Bird * Drums (The Muppet Show) Youknow Bird * Guitar (The Muppet Show) Zeke * Banjo (main instrument; The Muppet Show, The Great Muppet Caper) * Marimba (The Muppet Show episode 523) * Slide Guitar (The Muppet Show) Zoot * Clarinet (The Muppet Show, The Muppet Christmas Carol) * Flute (The Muppet Show) * Saxophone * Tambourine (The Muppet Show) * Tuba (The Muppets Take Manhattan) * Violin (The Muppet Christmas Carol) See also *Sesame Street Musicians *Fraggle Rock Musicians *Muppet Bands Category:Muppet Show Lists